


Brooklyn nine nine one shot requests

by Just_Me_hereee



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Amy needs a hug, Amy santiago loves Jakes Peralta, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Domestic, Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, I’m bad at tagging, I’m doing one shots, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Just read it’l become clear, Probably tooth rotting fluff, Protective Amy Santiago, Protective Jake Peralta, Protective Ray Holt, Thats actually about it, can i add tags later?, idk - Freeform, one shot requests, one shots, yeah i’m done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me_hereee/pseuds/Just_Me_hereee
Summary: I’m taking brooklyn nine nine one shot requests
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Family, Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Charles Boyle & Amy Santiago, Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti & Amy Santiago, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 27
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

I’m taking Brooklyn Nine Nine one shot request so just leave it in the comments!! 

I won’t write smut cuz i don’t really feel comfortable with that

Trigger warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter


	2. Cuts on her wrists, Smile on her lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amy is cutting her wrists and Jake finds out. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm, Slight depresion and blood.

She let him get away, They were so damn close to getting him but he escaped, She looked at the pocket knife in her hand and chuckled, How stupid was she? Letting a murderer escape and then go wallow in self pitty. 

Harshly she sliced it over her arm and let out a soft cry when drips of blood started forming. She did it again, and again, And again, Untill her whole forearms were covered in thick red blood.

She dropped the knife and curled up in a ball, Part of her hoping to just disappear so she wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that she’s the reason a murderer was still free. 

“Ames?” a very familiar voice echoed trough the appartment. Jake, Oh god he couldn’t see her like this. She pulled her sleeves over her arms again and hid the knife in her pocket. She splashed some water in her face and yelled back. “I’m coming” When she walked out of the bathroom she swore she heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like ‘title of your sextape’ but she decided to let it go. 

“Hi babe” she said giving him her best shot at a smile. “How was your day?” He smiled back and gave her a quik kiss. “It was alright, Pretty boring, how about yours? Did you catch that murderer you were chasing?” She shook her head.  
“He got away” she whispered trying not to look as devastated as she was.

Jake ofcourse saw right trough that, He knew Amy for years and it was easy to tell something was bothering her, he grabbed her hand and wanted to say something but a weird feeling on his hand stopped him, He glanced at their hands and startled by seeing blood on them. 

“Ames? Are you, Hurt?” he asked looking at his girlfriend, She shook her head, quikly pulling her hand from Jakes grasp. “I I’m fine” Jake’s expression was more than worried now and it made her wanna cry. “I’m fine” she asured him. 

“Then why are you bleeding?” he asked carefully stepping forward. “Its” she didn’t have an answer for that. “Can i see your arms?” he asked with a soft sweet smile. 

Tears started to form in her eyes as she shook her head. “Please just let it go Jake” Jake shook his head. “Amy i love you, So we’re gonna do this, I’m gonna look and whatever it is, We’re going to deal with it together okay?” she nodded and gave him her hand. Very careful he rolled up her sleeves. Looking her in the eyes when seeing the cuts. He guided her to the bathroom and opening one of the cabinets. “This is gonna hurt but i don’t want it to get infected so we’re gonna do this real quik okay?” Amy nodded and stayed silent when he softly used a tissue to clean the cuts and bandaged them. “All done” 

Why was he being so sweet? She was being and idiot he should be mad at her.

“Talk to me baby” Jake said when he saw her eyes go unfocused. “What are you thinking about right now?”

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” She looked at him with teary eyes and it almost made him cry too. 

“Why would i be mad at you? I’m proud you were brave enough to show me” He answered while cleaning up the mess. “We’re gonna make you feel better, Together” they moved to the bedroom, Amy being the little spoon for once. 

“You wanna tell my why?” Jake offered. Amy turned around so her head was laying in his chest. “Its just, I-“ She paused. “I always told myself i deserved it” She whispered barely loud enough for Jake to hear. “I wanted to get the emotional pain to turn into physical pain, that way i had control over it yknow?” Jake brushed his fingers trough her hair as she spoke.

“Oh Ames” she heard him mutter. “Tonight we’re just gonna sleep, ane tomorrow we’re gonna call in sick and sign you up by a therapist, I know you won’t like it but we probably also should tell Holt, I promise it’ll be fin” Jake whispered.

“It will be fine”’ Amy repeated and for the first time in a while she actually believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this actually is the very first time i wrote fanfic, so i’m sorry if its bad i tried my best, If you have any ideas for one shots leave them on the previous chapter!


	3. Forgetting is difficult, remembering much worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peraltiago meeting in their 20s (and Holt as their captain from the beginning), they’re competitive as usual, but something traumatic brings them together way earlier than in the show. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Attempted Rape/Non-Con  
> Talk about attempted Rape/Non-Con

It had been a stake-out, The guy wasn’t even supposed to be there. 

But he was and now Jake was stuck with a traumatised partner and some bruises he probably shouldn’t have. 

Amy hadn’t said anything the whole ride. She just looked out of the window, Clenching the hoodie to her body as if it was the most valuable object to ever exist. 

He didn’t push her, didn’t ask, didn’t say anything, They both just kept quiet while he drove back to the precinct, Or the hospital. Where did he need to go? Should he ask? Was he supposed to know that? He didn’t so he texted Rosa, Surely she would know.

“Guy was there, He tried assaulting Santiago, Don’t know how far he got, Should I take her to the hospital or come to the precinct?????????” 

“hospital” 

Short, typical Rosa. He took a turn to the hospital. Amy looked at him questioning. “He didn’t get that far Jake” She whispered. He shook his head. “There might be some dna, In your mouth, under your fingernails, in your hair” he murmled. He didn’t mention the purple hickey on her neck, but they both knew.

He parked his car at the hospital, Stepping out and helping Amy out to. She hesitated. “I’m here, You’re safe I promise” He whispered. She nodded and allowed him to guide her inside. She went to take the rape kit while Jake was asked to wait outside. 

He dailed the captains number, Not really know why. 

“Hello, You reached the phone of captain Raymond Holt, I can come to the phone right now” 

“Hey cap’n, I eh, I should’ve thougt this trough, Okay I’m at the hospital with Santiago, That guy, Fumero (AN: Yes that is indeed how un-original I am, I’m sorry) Tried assaulting her so she’s getting a rape-kit done” he said in one breath hopin the captain understood. 

“Oh my, Is Santiago alright?” “I don’t know I’m in the hallway right now, But we probably aren’t coming back today” “I understand, Take as much time as you need” “Thank you, sir”

In the mean time Amy was sitting in the hospital room, letting the nurse take pictures of her wrists to show the red, Bruised skin from were he hold her. 

She kept playing the days events in her head, thinking of a time where she could’ve done more, Kick harder scream louder. She knew what to do but her cop instincts had failed her. 

Then she remembered the weigt being pulled off her chest, She heard something, someone as she found out later, Hit the ground and Jake was there. Scooping her up, Pulling his own hoodie over her head when he noticed her shirt was completely ripped up, Softly whispering reasuring words untill the beat cops arived so they could take the guy in.

He was the one to bring her to rhe hospital, and according to the nurse he was waiting outside. 

It was strange, Seeing her normal so goofy and childish partner so mature and caring, she even felt safe with him. 

When the test was done she got a fresh change of clothes, Hers had to stay for evidence, Jake’s hoodie included. 

She walked out to see Jake, indeed, still waiting for her. He immediately walked up to her. 

“Ready to go?” he asked, His voice soft and calming. She nodded, Wanting to get out of there before she broke down. “Yes” she whispered as he guided her trough the hospital halls to the car. 

The drive to her appartment was once again silent. They arrived in no time and a little scared she stepped out. Jake did the same.

He guided her to her appartment, Silently dreading he’d have to leave her alone while she was still in shock. 

He was just about yo wakkout when a small sound stopped him. 

“Can- Can you stay?” she asked. He was taken back by that question, She wanted him to stay? 

“Nevermind that was stupid, I’ve bothered you enough already th-“ 

“Yeah sure” He cut her off. She nodded. “Thank you” she whispered. 

“Can I borrow something to wear tho?” Amy nodded. “Tony left some clothes here you can wear those” she decided before leaving to her bedroom to come back with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. “Thanks” Jake said and went to go change. “I’l just a door away” he said giving her a kind smile. She nodded and gave him a smile that probably didn’t wasn’t as reassuring as she hoped it would. 

After a short period of time in wich she relived the scenario twice he came back. “Hey” he whispered. She felt her lip beginning to tremble. 

Before the first sob raced trough her body Jake was already by her side. Catching her as she felt her legs buckling beneath her. “He surprised me and I- I, I” she sobbed hiding her face in his chest, Jake slowly combed his hand trough her hair. Whispering soft kind words in her ear untill she calmed down, Her sobs turning into soft cries and her breathing steadyng as she slowly fell asleep.

Jake lifted her and walked to the bedroom. Careful he placed her between the covers, Smiling at the peaceful look on her face. 

“Goodnight Santiago” He whispered as he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see about the get together its kind of an open ending. I’m really sorry about that but, I discovered I suck at actual slow-burn get togethers but I tried my best I promise.


	4. I know you can only starve so much, Till you like how it feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amy has an eating disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Eating disorder

3 months

It had been 3 months since Jake had last seen his coworker and he even dared to say friend eat. 

He was worried to say the least. 

The last time he remembered seeing her actually eat something was at their annual detective get-away. At first she didn’t. It wasn’t untill wayy after the time he knew she would usually go to sleep to wake up on time for work. 

He knew she had had at least a few drinks. 

He was guessing 6 since she just seemed so sad about everything. He had sat down next to her and offered her some of his chickenwings claiming:

“I’ve heard they are the hottest in America. I bet I can eat more than you” 

Amy had only looked at him trough sad eyes. “I’m sure you can Jake” she told him before starting to get up. 

That statement was all he needed to start worrying. Amy Santiago who didn’t accept one of his dumb challenges? 

That was concerning 

“Okay fine you eat something else then. You haven’t eaten all day you must be starving” 

He tried. Amy looked at him for what felt like an eternity before nodding. “I’ll go grab something for you. Anything you want?” She shook her head. 

When he was almost at the door she called him.

“Jake! Just eh, Nothing that Charles made please?” she asked.

He chuckled. “Roger that” 

When he came upstairs and opened the fridge he was met by Terry’s many yogurts. “Alright then” he said to himself before grabbing a pot of greek yogut and some berries.

Remembering that Amy had said she liked something like that before.

Keeping in mind that she probably wouldnnt be able to keep much food down in her, drunk sad state he only made a small portion.

He mashed the berry’s up and mixed it with the yogurt. He put some more berries on top of it before walking back to Amy.

“There you go m’lady” he said. Amy gave him a soft smile before eating some of it.

“Thank you” she said after three bites. 

“You’re welcome” he had told her. “Now, You want to see me eat all this” Amy scrunched her nose.

That small thing had no business being that cute and it caught him off guard for a second.

After that he never thought much, Remembering a lot of screaming and milk.

Point is that he hadn’t seen her eat a single bite after that and he was starting to worry. 

“Hey Santiago, Wanna go grab something to eat?” 

“Oh I’m sorry I already had plans to meat up with Tony, He’s only in town for a few days so I can’t cancel” she said without missing a beat.

“Alright. Another time then” he smiled as she grabbed her coat and walked off.

Jake waited a couple of minutes before getting up and following her down the stairs. 

He wanted to see her eat. To kill the assumptions that had been growing in his head with each passing day. 

He needed proof he was just overreacting and that Amy was fine.

He followed her trough lots of streets in New York untill she walked into a coffee shop. Maybe she had agreed to meet up there? He watched from a distance as she walked out again with a cup of coffee in her hand. 

She checked the watch on her wrist before sitting down on a nearby bench. 

She scrolled trough her phone for a while and sipped a bit of her coffee. Jake kept watching her untill their break was over. He walked back to the precinct in a record time and sat down at his desk minutes before Amy walked out of the elevator.

All he could think of was the fact that she probably wasn’t eating lunch.

“How’s Tony?” he decided to ask. Maybe she would just admit the whole thing

Amy smiled. “He’s good. He got a promotion at work” she lief effortless.

Jake had to remind himself that she only lied because she was hurting. 

He then suddenly felt guilty. Had he done or said something that made her feel like she wasn’t one of the most beautiful people on the planet? 

He liked teasing her yes but he didn’t remember saying anything about her weight. 

He didn’t really know what to do and it ate him inside. 

“How to tell if someone has an eating disorder” he googled with pain in his heart. 

Scrolling trough the results for the rest of his shift he was now almost certain Amy was sick. 

He looked at her. She was shivering even though it was one of the hottest day in the summer 

“Santiago, can we talk? Like in private?” he asked when their shifts ended. 

Amy nodded.

“I’ll give you a lift” she offered. Jake nodded thankfull. “I’d like that” he said 

Amy Smiled at him. They walked to her car. Jake sat down in the passenger seat. 

Amy started driving to his appartment. 

“Ames. I’m not accusing you of anything.”

He noticed Amy stiffen next to him.

There was no easy way to ask this.

“Amy, Have you, Have you been eating?”

“What?” she answered. Refusing to look at him. 

“You heard me” Jake said. “I’m just saying this because I care. And I noticed you haven’t eating a lot. I’m worried”

“There’s nothing wrong with me” Amy said firm. 

“I’m not saying there is. I’m just asking you to let me in. I can help” He told her.

They stopped by a red light and Amy looked at him trough teary eyes. 

“Its just” She said, not finishing her sentence.

“It was never enough. Good grades, activities helping around the house. There must be something wrong with me right? I started to control everything. Food, sleep, drinking. Every single thing” She told him. 

“Ames. You’re more than enough. You’re an amazing detective. The best I know. You’re smart, Funny. You’re one of the best people I know, Don’t ever let anyone convince you otherwise” 

“Thats sweet Jake” Amy said.

“Will you let me help you?” He offered.

Amy nodded. “I’d like that” she whispered.

Jake smiled. He knew this was only the start. And it was gonna be hard. But he knew they we’re gonne kick that eating disorders butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a lot of fun doing research about different eating disorders. Even though it isn’t really mentioned in the story Amy has either Anorexia or Avoidant/restrictive food intake disorder (ARFID)


End file.
